Kirina Senju
Kirina Senju (''千住'きりな , Senju Kirina') was a kunoichi from the Senju clan during the war-torn era.' Background Kirina was forced to become a shinobi by the age of four years old due to a fierce attack on her clan by the Uchiha, Yuki, Hagoromo and Nohara clans. Since she learned to talk, she consistently lacked all form of emotion, and because of this, her parents preferred her over her little brother, and tried to cause rivalry between them. However, the two refused to fight, much to the annoyance of their parents. Kirina, along with Butsuma and Toka, was put on a team like the teams we see in the ninja villages, with their sensei being Shizi Hagoromo. However, none of them knew that Shizi was a Hagoromo, as she was not a well-known shinobi and so was easily able to fool them into thinking she was an Uzumaki. Kirina and Butsuma did not suspect their sensei, however Toka did, and eventually Shizi was forced to reveal herself and was nearly killed by the three of them, but just as they were going to kill her, someone else who was a spy from the Uchiha shielded her and she escaped. Kirina was so furious, she grabbed the Uchiha boy by the neck and repeatedly bashed his head into the corner of a table until he died, laughing the whole time. Kirina didn't seem to show any special talents at all or anything that made her above average until she turned fifteen, when she developped the ability to control nuclear radiation. Her technique was rather sloppy and she sometimes lost control, so Yaki tried to have her locked away so she wouldn't cause any problems for the Senju clan on the battlefield, however he relented when Butsuma convinced him that her jutsu could be useful. Kirina was thankful that her brother had influence on their parents, but was still so furious at Yaki that she snuck into his tent that night and killed him and Ayari in their sleep. She used her radiation technique, which she called "houshasenton" or "radiation release," to enslave the Namikaze clan to the Uzumaki, and by extension, the Senju. However, she didn't want the Namikaze to realize that an average talented woman whom they could easily take down had done this to them, and framed Butsuma for it. Because of this, the Namikaze accepted their fate. They were far more scared of Butsuma than they were of Kirina. Kirina did not become a well-known shinobi due to the fact that her brother surpassed her by a million miles and often ended up saving her neck on the battlefield. She died at age 46, killed by Shizi Hagoromo, the woman who had posed as her sensei. Personality Kirina was very hateful towards the Uchiha and their allies, and seemed to truly, thouroughly enjoy torturing them in the most gruesome, disturbing ways possible. She had both sadistic and psychopathic personality disorders, and therefore not only enjoyed causing others pain, but also did not regret it at all. She had no conscience for hurting and killing people, no matter how evil what she did was, which she demonstrated when she killed her parents. It would seem that the only person she ever held even a hint of respect for was Butsuma, and even then her interractions with him were strictly professional. She believed that love was an abslutely stupid emotion, and that her parents were not doing anything wrong by abusing her and Butsuma. She also believed that the Uchiha were animals, and always treated them as such. Appearance Kirina is a very tall, muscular woman with short brown hair, dark brown eyes and a somewhat disfigured square jaw. Her skin is dark tan, and her hairstyle is rather like Sakura's (directly after cutting it.) She usually wears a tight, black suit and no armor, as the work she does is mostly interrogation, torture, and behind-the-scenes as oposed to straight-out battle. When she does go to war, however, she wears neon green armor. Her right eye is always squinting because it was disfigured when her father punched her in the face as a child. The expressions on her face are usually crooked and strange-looking, as though she hasn't quite learned how to use proper facial expressions. Abilities Strengths: ability to control radiation, good at manipulating, long-range combat Weaknesses: very inpulsive and hotheadded, arrogant, short-range combat Status RAIDOACTIVE Kirina appears in RADIOACTIVE during Tajima's flashback in chapter 20, where she repeatedly bashes a Yuki clan member's face into a rock. She also appears in Butsuma's flashback in chapter 20, where she forces the Namikaze to submit to the Uzumaki. Before the Village In Before the Village, Kirina attempts to kill Madara and Izuna Uchiha, but is put under a sharingan genjutsu by Tajima Uchiha before she can manage it. Our Great Clan of Evil Kirina is the deuteragonist in this fanfiction. She is Butsuma's advisor and second-in-command. In chapter two, she uses houshasenton to make the Uchihas ill, however they are saved by the medic division. She continuously attempts to assassinate Tajima and Ayame Uchiha, but is always unsuccessful. Trivia * Despite having been abused, Kirina does not consider her story to be in any way tragic. * Kirina was one of very few girls in the Senju clan who became shinobi, however she became one not due to inignorable talent, but because her father the clan leader was desperate. * Her name means "cut" and it refers to how her favorite mehtod of torture is slashing her victim repeatedly with a kunai. * Her favorite food is sashimi, and her least favorite is inarizushi. Reference Kirina's physical appearance is inspired by canon characters Butsuma Senju and Itachi Uchiha, who are NOT mine. I have not yet made an image of her, however when I do I will most likely use a base and when I upload the pic, I'll be sure to give credit to whoever made the base. Category:DRAFT